1. Field
The following description relates to a multipurpose window that is installed at the openings of a building, and more particularly, to a multipurpose window that can be used for various purposes not only including ventilation and lighting purposes but also including privacy protection and security purposes
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, windows are largely classified into sliding windows and casement windows. Sliding windows are windows that can slid open or closed, and casement windows are windows that are hinged at the side and can swing inward or outward. Sliding windows generally require more space than casement windows to be installed. Casement windows may occupy more space than sliding windows when open, and may thus be less efficient than sliding doors in terms of the use of space. In addition, casement windows are likely to accidentally slam shut.
Conventional windows generally fail to prevent rain from coming in, thereby causing inconvenience. In addition, conventional windows often fail to maintain intimacy and privacy when open, thereby making people unwilling to open windows and ventilate their houses.
Particularly, glass windows are vulnerable to breaking and entering. To address this problem, window security bars may be installed on the outside of glass windows. The window security bars can prevent children from accidentally falling out even when the windows are open. However, the window security bars may fail to provide the people inside a sense of openness and freedom, and may make it difficult to escape through the windows in case of a fire or an emergency.